


Sheriff Knows Best (Шериф знает лучше)

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Кофе АУ. Шериф хочет себе зятя, который так офигительно готовит кексики.





	Sheriff Knows Best (Шериф знает лучше)

Sheriff Knows Best (Шериф знает лучше)

Разрешение есть. Фанфик с тумблера.

Автор есть на архиве (<https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Leslie_Knope>), но именно этого фанфика тут нет.

Ошибки!

 

 

Однажды, прогуливаясь до работы утром, Джон решил навестить новое кафе. Рядом с дверью хозяева поставили большой баннер с объявлением об открытии. Этот маленький угловой магазинчик был заперт больше года, Джон и понятия не имел, что его перекупили.

Любой новый бизнес – благо для Бикон Хиллз, особенно семейный бизнес, каковым, по слухам и является это кафе. Джон оглянулся и, поскольку вокруг никого не было, вошел. Здесь мило, тепло и очень по-домашнему. За стойкой парень и девушка, молодые, темноволосые и неуловимо похожие, наверняка родственники. Их тихая грызня так же указывает на это.

Увидев его, они замолчали – форма часто так действует на людей, поэтому Джон нацепил на лицо свою официальную улыбку и сказал:

\- Привет. Увидел, что вы открылись, решил зайти и представиться. Шериф Джон Стилински.

\- О, очень приятно познакомиться, - обрадовалась девушка и протянула руку для приветствия. Хорошее, крепкое рукопожатие – Джону она уже очень нравится. – Я – Лора Хейл и я владею кафе вместе с моим братом Дереком, нашим перманентно ворчливым баристой тире пекарем.

Дерек закатывает глаза на эти слова, но его улыбка настоящая и теплая, хоть и едва заметна.

\- Здравствуйте, шериф, рад знакомству.

\- Взаимно, парень, - ответил Джон, жадно разглядывая витрину с пирожными. – Ты все это испек?

Дерек кивнул.

\- Будете что-нибудь?

Джон задумчиво пожевал губу.

\- Кофе средней крепости… и… какую-нибудь из этих восхитительно выглядящих вкусняшек. На твой выбор. Только не говори моему сыну.

\- Вашему сыну? – удивился Дерек.

\- У меня слегка повышен уровень холестерина, - скривился он. – Ничего, о чем следовало бы беспокоиться, если честно. Но он контролирует мою диету. Думаю, он еще не знает про это место… И это просто замечательно!

Дерек хмыкнул. Его рука с щипцами уже было зависшая над лимонным кексом с маком, двинулась дальше, к другому, малиново-миндальному, согласно ценнику. Ну и ладно, Джон не придирчив. Дерек упаковал кекс в маленький пакетик и передал его Джону.

\- Рад помочь, - сказал он.

Джон поблагодарил и открыл пакет. Кофе еще не готов, но кекс так вкусно пахнет, что удержаться невозможно.

\- Ух ты! – с набитым ртом сказал он. – Это вкусно!

Дерек гордо улыбнулся, Лора одобрительно хлопнула его по плечу, потом передала шерифу кофе.

\- Сегодня за счет заведения, шериф, - сказала она. – Спасибо, что зашли.

\- Я вернусь завтра, - пообещал он.

 

///

 

\- Спасибо, Нина, - сказал он кисло, откидываясь назад, чтобы она могла поставить тарелку на стол.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - ответила та дружелюбно, проигнорировав его недовольство.

Стайлз просто ухмыльнулся им обоим и подтянул к себе тарелку с французским тостом. Он настаивал, чтобы их еженедельные семейные завтраки проходили здесь, в кафе «У Полли», ведь чтобы Джон ни заказал, Нина все равно принесет ему омлет из белков и сухой, пресный английский кекс. У Стайлза определенно есть на нее какой-то серьезный компромат. Или у них другие взаиморасчеты, он не уверен. Но… Неохотно вынужден признать Джон, это впечатляет.

\- Не куксись так, папуля, - жуя свой покрытый сиропом и наверняка очень вкусный тост, прочавкал Стайлз. – У тебя даже есть бекон из индейки.

\- Это не то же самое, - проворчал Джон, сердито тыкая вилкой в кусок бекона. – Ну… По крайне мере теперь я могу в любой момент поесть булочек.

Стайлз зыркнул на него подозрительно.

\- Серьезно? Где? Думал, я всем заплатил.

Он так и знал!

\- Я тебе не скажу, - огрызнулся он, немного недовольный тем, как по-детски это прозвучало.

\- Ладно, - сказал Стайлз и обижено засопел носом. – Я все равно узнаю, ты знаешь.

Выяснит, Джон уверен. Черт возьми, он любит своего ребенка, даже если, похоже, тот сделал смыслом своей жизни лишить его любой вкусной еды.

\- Кстати… Я тут встретил кое-кого на днях, - начал он, а Стайлз театрально задержал дыхание, жеманно прикрыв рот ладонью.

\- Ты сейчас собираешься разбить мечту о том, что Мелисса станет моей мачехой?

Джон грустно вздохнул. Мелисса… ну… ей похоже, хорошо с тем парнем… Арджентом. Ну и ладно, он справится.

\- Да не для меня, господи! – покачал он головой. – Для тебя.

\- О мой бог! – Стайлз откинулся на спинку дивана. «Закатил глаза» слишком слабое выражение, он всем телом выразил недовольство. – Серьезно, папа! Мне только двадцать пять. Не нужно так стараться женить меня. Получишь ты внуков когда-нибудь, я обещаю. Прекрати сводить меня с людьми.

\- Я просто хочу помочь! – запротестовал Джон. – Кажется, он хорош.

И печет чудные вкусняшки, добавляет он про себя. Это потрясающий навык для будущего зятя.

\- И кто это?

Джон помолчал.

\- Я встретил его в вышеупомянутом месте, расположение которого я не могу раскрыть.

Стайлз фыркнул.

\- Выясни для начала, нравятся ли ему парни, а уж потом приходи ко мне.

\- Окей, - серьезно кивнул Джон.

Стайлз поморщился.

\- Нет, папа, на самом деле тебе не нужно…

 

///

 

Джон определенно уже постоянный клиент в кафе Лоры и Дерека и общение с ними стало приятной рутиной. Дерек довольно молчалив, но вежлив и, иногда, в его словах проскальзывает сарказм, и Джон думает, есть большая вероятность, что он сойдется я со Стайлзом.

Джон неловко прокашлялся, дожидаясь заказа. О, это будет тяжелый разговор, но… он любит выпечку Дерека. Думай о хорошем, Джон.

\- Могу я задать вопрос?

Дерек замер на мгновение, потом все же положил кекс в небольшой бумажный пакет. Сегодня банановый с грецким орехом. Фантастика!

\- Хорошо.

\- Прошу прощения, если это слишком личное.

Дерек смутился еще сильнее, но все равно кивнул.

\- Окей.

\- Ты интересуешься мужчинами? В романтическом смысле?

Глаза Дерека удивленно распахнулись, а лицо нервно дернулось, прежде чем стать каменно неподвижным. Слишком личное! Черт, Джон, теперь ему неловко! Джон открыл было рот, чтобы сгладить неловкость, но Дерек уже заговорил:

\- Я… э-э-э… Вы… очень… м-м-м… привлекательны, - промямлил Дерек. О боже! - …Но я…

\- Нет! – зашипел Джон, оглядываясь. Никто, похоже, не обращает на них внимания. Слава богу! Никто не должен видеть, как он пытался приударить за кем-то на двадцать пять лет моложе него. – Нет. – подчеркнул он. – Это… не для меня.

\- О, - выдохнул Дерек, успокаиваясь, хотя румянец со скул не сошел. – Ладно. Это… это… ладно.

\- Для моего сына, - сказал Джон, запоздало понимая, когда Дерек странно дергает бровями, что, наверное, это прозвучало немногим лучше. – Ты хороший парень. Он хороший парень, - «иногда», добавляет Джон про себя. – Я подумал, что… вам… э-э-э… будет хорошо вместе.

Дерек убежденным не выглядит и, ну на самом деле, Джон должен был вложить в это больше старания. Так и будет. В другой раз. Джон хватает пакетик с кексом, прежде чем Дерек вдруг решит оставить его себе.

\- Я-а-а… пойду, пожалуй. Можем мы притвориться, что этого разговора никогда не было, окей?

\- Все… Все нормально, правда, - сказал Дерек, протягивая Джону чашку кофе. – Так вы каждый раз пытаетесь свести вашего сына со всеми знакомыми геями?

\- Стайлз би, - автоматически ответил Джон, он хорошо натренирован поправлять эту ошибку. – И нет, я так не делаю.

\- Его зовут Стайлз? – сморщив нос, спросил Дерек, но потом вспомнил, что говорит с шерифом о его сыне и состроил извиняющуюся гримасу. – О… простите, сэр.

\- Без обид, - сухо ответил он.

 

///

 

Стайлз в отчаянии сжал голову руками.

\- Господи боже мой! – приглушенно застонал он. – Ну… Теперь я никогда не смогу с ним встретиться – это будет офигительно неловко.

\- Все не так плохо, - начал было Джон, но Стайлз взвыл:

\- Он подумал, что ты заигрываешь с ним! Скажи еще раз, что это было не так уж плохо!

\- Он был очень вежлив.

\- Ага, потому что ты шериф, - заметил Стайлз. – Думаю, ты должен оставить эту идею.

\- Он очень красивый.

\- Не обижайся, пап, но я не уверен теперь, что твоему вкусу можно доверять.

\- Но это правда! – упрямо сказал Джон. – Клянусь.

\- Он тебе нравится только потому, что продает вкусняшки, - ответил сердито Стайлз. – Вообще-то, честно говоря, это значит, он уже мне не нравится. Автоматом.

\- Он… сварливый. Думаю, он тебе понравится.

\- Сварливый? – переспросил Стайлз, поглядев на него скептически, и выглядит это нелепо, потому что рот его набит клубникой.  – Вот этим ты хочешь меня привлечь? Правда?

\- Я сказал тебе, что он красивый, но тебе все равно!

\- О, мне не все равно, - возразил Стайлз. – Совсем не все равно, вообще-то. Я просто не уверен могу ли я тебе верить.

Джон тяжко вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Хорошо. Это странный разговор.

\- Я странный парень, - пожал плечами Стайлз и... ну с этим Джон спорить не будет.

 

///

 

Джон почти забыл о своих матримониальных планах, Дерек игнорирует его намеки, и Стайлз не проявил интереса, но потом он вдруг решает встретиться лицом к лицу с его поставщиком сладостей.

Стайлз уверенно вошел в кафе, но потом, мельком увидел Дерека и буквально споткнулся на ровном месте о собственные ноги.

Джон поморщился. Не лучший способ произвести приятное первое впечатление, Стайлз.

\- Вот это вот Дерек?! – в шоке громко возопил Стайлз. Бедняга Дерек тоже выглядит потрясенным, и Джон посылает ему извиняющийся взгляд. Стайлз схватил его за локоть и поволок к дверям.

\- Я убью тебя, - понизив голос, стонет он. – Ты обязан был познакомить нас как можно быстрее! В тот же день!

\- Я говорил тебе, что он красивый!

\- Красивый! Преуменьшение века! Его уровень привлекательности находится где-то в районе стратосферы! – зашипел Стайлз. – И ты должен был предупредить меня! Я не надел свои лучшие штаны!

\- Я пытался! Ты мне не поверил!

\- О мой бог! – патетически воскликнул Стайлз, возводя очи горе. – Не могу на тебя смотреть сейчас! Не могу поверить, что ты мог меня так подставить.

Стайлз направился к стойке, и Джон со вздохом последовал за ним.

\- Дерек, Стайлз. Стайлз, Дерек. – сказал он, хотя это явно лишнее, они и так поняли кто есть кто.

\- Привет, - сказал Дерек. Он улыбнулся Стайлзу. Улыбка такая широкая, Джон первый раз видит, что Дерек умеет так улыбаться. И… ого! Он обязательно рассказал бы Стайлзу о ямочках, если бы увидел их раньше.

\- Привет… Ты… - слабо проговорил Стайлз, оседая на стул. Он облизнул губы несколько раз, очевидно пытаясь собраться в кучку. – Ты даешь моему отцу слишком много сладостей!

Дерек странно посмотрел на Джона, как-то задумчиво, потом вздохнул, повернулся к Стайлзу и сказал:

\- На самом деле я продаю ему выпечку из цельнозерновой муки и с натуральными подсластителями. Он сказал мне о высоком холестерине.

Стайлз медленно моргнул, зачарованно уставившись на Дерека, и лег грудью на стойку.

\- О мой бог.

\- Эй! – возмутился Джон, потому что… приоритеты! Вкусняшки более важны, чем вся эта романтика, которую он тут вынужден наблюдать.

\- Вот честно, вы заметили разницу? – склонив голову, спросил Дерек. Хм… Правильное ли решение принял Джон, выбрав кого-то настолько нахального в свои будущие зятья?

\- Нет, - неохотно признал он.

Эти двое посмотрели на него, насмешливо подняв брови. Да, точно, это была плохая идея.

\- Могу я получить шоколадный кекс с арахисовым маслом? – смиренно просит он. Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой, Джон обиженно фыркнул. – Я спросил Дерека.

\- Пофиг, - отмахнулся Стайлз и наклонился, изучая витрину. – Дай ему овсяное печенье. Вон то, маленькое.

Дерек повиновался. Джон надулся. Черт!

\- Спасибо, - вежливо сказал он, чувствуя себя невидимкой – Дерек даже не взглянул в его сторону, передавая пакет.

\- Папа, уходи, - не отрывая глаз от Дерека, приказал Стайлз.

Джон закатил глаза, но послушно отошел от стойки и с удобством расположился за угловым столиком. У него есть кофе и печенька. Когда в следующий раз он оглянулся, локти Стайлза были на стойке, голова на ладонях, он широко лыбится Дереку, а тот улыбается в ответ, заинтересованно склонив голову, и румянец на его скулах Джон видит даже из своего угла.

Джон усмехнулся, ему не нужно больше ничего видеть. Он с удовольствием вонзил зубы в свое печенье. Это того стоило!

 

 Конец


End file.
